A multiple carrier communication system, in particular a wireless multiple carrier communication network, may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via downlink and uplink. The downlink refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station. The base station may transmit data and control information on the downlink to a UE and/or may receive data and control information on the uplink from the UE.
On the downlink a transmission from the base station may encounter interference due to transmissions from neighbor base stations. As the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, the possibilities of interference grows with more UEs accessing the long-range wireless communication networks and more short-range wireless systems being deployed in communities. This interference may degrade performance on both the downlink and uplink. Research and development continue to advance the technology not only to meet growing demand for mobile broadband access, but to advance and enhance the user experience with mobile communications.